Typically, a motor vehicle includes a fuel tank for holding fuel such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and an exhaust system, which includes an exhaust pipe and at least one exhaust chamber for carrying, treating, and muffling exhaust gases from the engine to a tail pipe for emission. Due to the high temperatures of exhaust from a gasoline engine, a metal heat baffle may be attached to the fuel tank to protect the fuel tank from the heat of the exhaust system by a series of plastic clips. However, a need to protect the clips from the exhaust heat has also been identified.